1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an edge card connector, especially an edge card connector having pivoted turning arms which can push out an edge card from an inserting groove of the connector and prevent the connector body from breaking when inserting the edge card or turning arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional edge card connector is used to push out the edge card installed in the inserting groove of a connector quickly.
Two ends of the conventional edge card connector have respectively two extension walls, between the two extension walls is a locating groove, a turning arm being installed in the locating groove for pushing out the edge card. Generally speaking, the edge card is very thin and long and has many contacts, thus the connector body usually has two leading parts formed at its two ends for leading the edge card into the correct position in the connector to ensure the contacts of edge card accurately touch the terminals installed in the connector. The leading part is composed of a vertical plate having a longitudinal groove, between the two extension walls having a side plate, such that, the edge card can be inserted into the inserting groove accurately along the two parallel longitudinal grooves.
The conventional edge card connectors have some deficiencies, two sides of the turning arm having respectively a fixing shaft, such that, the fixing shafts may drag the side plate to break when pushing the fixing shafts of the turning arm into the fixing holes on the extension walls to locate the turning arm. Furthermore, two sides of the turning arm touch the inner wall of the extension walls, such that, the extension walls may be deformed by the frequent rocking of the turning arm. Accordingly, the conventional edge card may be broken in the installing procedure.